1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a disk tray for a disk player, and more particularly, to a disk tray for a disk player having an improved structure so that a disk placed thereon can be protected.
2. Description of the Related Art
In general, a disk player which adopts a disk such as a compact disk (CD), a digital video disk (DVD) or a laser disk (LD) to record/reproduce information uses a disk tray to load the disk on a turntable of a main unit.
Referring to FIG. 1, a conventional disk tray 20 for a disk player is installed to be capable of reciprocating above the deck 10. The disk tray 20 comprises a tray main body 21 having a disk accommodating portion 23 and a cushion member 25 installed on the disk accommodating portion 23.
The tray main body 21 is installed on the deck 10 to be capable of reciprocating and is driven by power provided from a driving motor (not shown) installed on the deck 10. The disk accommodating portion 23 is formed of first and second disk accommodating portions 23a and 23b each having a different depth and diameter to correspond to disks of different sizes. That is, the first disk accommodating portion 23a is for accommodating a disk 1 having a diameter of 120 mm. The second disk accommodating portion 23b is further indented to a depth greater than that of the first disk accommodating portion 23a to accommodate a disk (not shown) having a diameter of 80 mm. Therefore, by respectively forming the first and second disk accommodating portions 23a and 23b, a disk which is placed on the tray main body 21 is guided to an appropriate position.
A plurality of cushion members 25 are attached on the second disk accommodating portion 23b. The cushion members 25 support a disk placed on the second disk accommodation portion 23b and prevents damage to the disk. Also, impacts to the tray main body may be prevented from being transmitted to the disk by the cushion members 25.
However, in the conventional disk tray 20 for a disk player, since a plurality of cushion members 25 are separately attached to the disk accommodating portion 23, it is difficult to align the height of each the cushion member 25 to be flush with one another. Accordingly, the disk may be placed askew to thereby cause malfunction when placed on a turntable in the deck 10. Furthermore, after long use, the cushion members 25 may become detached from the disk accommodating portion 25 due to repeated contact with the disk.